The Truth is Told
by Lucky Kat
Summary: Finished, HeeroSere, Serena and gang were given false memories, but now, the truth is told...
1. Chapter 1

The Truth is Told

This used to be under Duo's Babe and Zgurl, but then Duo's Babe went out on her own and became Trigun girl.  During all of this, my computer crashed and I lost all my chapters(tear) so I kinda lost enthusiasm for the story.  Then recently I've been getting irritated by people not finishing stories, and I said "oh yeah, that's me.  Oops!!" So I decided to find my fic on the web and read it there to finish it.  I could use some motivation building.  If anyone out there remembers this fic, please review and let me know, if even one person wants me to, I'll finish the story.  I definitely think I owe it to the story and all the Heero/Serena shippers out there!!  I'm also going to go through and fix all of my errors, I for one am appalled at the mistakes I made two years ago!! But they will be fixed now.  I have also made my own ID on fanfiction.net, so from now on, I am Lucky Kat, your faithful Serena/Heero shipper!! And now, on with the new and improved story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did do you think I'd be writing fanfics?

Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic so I would love to hear what you think. Serena/Darien and Heero/Relena lovers probably shouldn't read cause I hate that pairing.

The Inner Sailor Scouts, the Gundam Pilots and Relena are 20, and Darien is 24. 

Now without further delay, I give you my first story.

Chapter 1

Serena and her friends laughed at a joke that Mina had just said as they walked down the street to their first day of their second year of college. 

"I can't believe we're already in our second year," Mina said.

"I know what you mean," Serena replied, she had stopped being such a klutz and was now at the top of the class along with the rest of her friends.

They then entered the school and took their seats in class.

~At the time gate~

Sailor Pluto looked down on her princess with a smile 'she's grown up so much' she thought. Then a flash of light distracted her and she looked up to see none-other than Queen Serenity herself.

"Your Highness," Sailor Pluto said while bowing.

"You don't have to do that Trista, please stand up."

Pluto stands up, "Is it time?"

"Yes it is, we can't keep them apart any more, the truth will be told."

"I knew, one day, the real prince would came back and set things strait."

"If I had interfered before now, and not let Darien think he had succeeded, he would have joined forces with Beryl or Diamond and Serenity might have lost, but now all the enemies are gone and the only one left is Darien and his sister but Serenity will be able to beat them, I hope."

"She will Queen Serenity, when the two of them are together, no one can beat them, no matter how strong they are, their love for each other and hope for the future gives them the strength."

"I know, but he has become so cold and emotionless." The queen replied.

"Now that's where your daughter comes in my queen. She has her ways with people, especially the prince of Mars, you know that," the sailor scout of time replied.

"I guess you're right, I'll try not to worry anymore," and with that said she disappeared.

~On Earth~

Darien was on his way to work when…

"owwwwwwwwww, hey watch it," said a girl looking about 20.

Darien looked down and was surprised to see…

"Relena what the heck are you doing here, you've got a job to do!"

"Bad news, Heero and the others are here with Quatra.  He talked them into going to school with him, which just happens to be the same school as Serena………I THINK WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, that's the first fixed chapter, I hope you like it!!

Keep Reading!!

Lucky Kat 


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer- this is like all the other disclaimers, I don't own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! I told you to keep them away from here. If those two get together were finished do you here me F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D." 

"I know I know I know but they never listen to me anymore, then again they never did listen to me in the first place."

"Well maybe you should have told me that before they got here!"

~Back At School~

"Did any of you see the really really hot new guys today, I heard they're friends of that big CEO that goes to our collage." Mina had been going on and on about the four new guys at their school.

"Yeah, they are pretty hot," Serena said.

"SERENA you have a boyfriend you know!" Raye shouted at her.

"Oh, right, I knew that, what's his name again?"

"DARIEN YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, right I knew that too."

"You're an idiot Serena."

"Well it's not my fault, he's just soooooooooo incredibly boooooooooooooring, sometimes I wonder if he really is my soul mate," she said to no one in particular.

"How can you say that Serena?" Raye said

"Well if you think about it, they are completely different, and I know they say opposites attract but in this case I don't think so." Lita said

"Maybe she is correct." Any said

"Amy, stop talking so proper." Mina said 

"Oh, sorry."

"Well anyways, maybe I should break up with him."

-Teacher walks in with 3 new hot male students, getting hearts in the eyes from the girls-

"Class, we have 3 new students and 1 late student….."

-Door bursts open and another hot student runs in and runs into the other 3 causing them to end up in a heap on the floor. Teacher and class sweat drop-

Raye mumbles "He's as bad as Serena, you'd almost think they were related or something."

"I resent that!" Serena said rather loudly.

Everyone in the class except Serena sweat drops again and Serena blushes deeply.

The new students stand up; two of them look as if they could kill the late one. 

Teacher clears her throat and says, "Would you please introduce yourselves?"

The late one stood up and the girls got a better look at him, he had long brown hair that was in a braid, wild bangs, and cerulean blue eyes. He said, "I'm Duo Maxwell."

'His eyes look so much like Serena's it's scary' Raye thought.

The next one to introduce himself had cold black eyes and black hair in a tight ponytail. "My name is Wufei Chang." He said

Next was a guy who looked like a very quiet guy, he had light brown hair with long bangs that covered one of his brilliant green eyes. He said "Trowa Barton."

The last one to introduce himself had the strong silent type look. He had dark brown hair with wild bangs and Persian blue eyes. He took a minute to answer but finally said "Heero Yuy."

"You may take your seats now," the teacher said.

They all took seats near Quatra Winner (The CEO Mina had been talking about).

Heero who sat to the right of Quatra and behind Serena whispered to Quatra, "I can't believe you're making us go to school."

Quatra replies, "It's good for you, besides it will make interact with the world instead of sitting at your computer all say."

~Back to Relena and Darien~

"How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know, I tried to stop them but they're even more stubborn than were in the past."

What does Relena mean "in the past?" some questions answer in chapter 3, let me know what you think. 

Hope you'll stay with me!!

Your's Faithfully!!

Lucky Kat


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer- Please don't sue, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, you will get pocket lint at best. Heehee.

~The girls are walking home after school~

"I think I'm gonna dump Darien."

"Go for it, then you go for the new guys with me!" Mina said.

"I think you could find someone you're much more compatible with, if you looked, I think you should," Amy said.

"You definitely should, then you go guy hunting with us," Lita said.

"You should meatball head, he's totally wrong for you, Amy's right, there's someone out there better for you." Ray said.

~The G-boys are walking back to Quatra's place from school~

"Did you guys see those five hot girls that were sitting in front of us? Who are they, Quatra?" Duo asked.

"Their names are Serena Tuskino, Amy Mizuno, Ray Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino." Quatra said.

"Oh, cool I like the one with the blond hair in the red bow," Duo said.

"Really, I think that's Mina," Quatra said.

"What about you Quatra? You've been going to school with them for a year now, haven't you? You've gotta have you're eye on one of them." Duo said.

"Well, maybe Amy, the one with blue hair."

"Q-man's got a crush," teased Duo.

Quatra blushed deeply while Duo continued to tease him.

~Back to Darien and Relena~

(They've been fighting for about 3 hours now)

"Oh yeah, well do you have any idea how hard it's been trying to keep my cover around that meatball head of a princess?  All the memory changing I did damaged her brain!! She's a complete idiot now!!" Darien said.

"Well, that pompous jerk of a prince has almost killed me at 6 times and he threatens to kill me every time I see him!"

"So we're even then! We've got to get to work now. They absolutely, positively cannot meet, no matter what the cost! Got it?"

"Yeah, got it!"

"Then why are you still standing here? Go get to work!"

"Oh, right, sorry, see ya, bro!"

~Back to Serena and friends~

"Ok, it's settled then, next time I see him I'm just gonna say, sorry Darien, I don't think you're my soul mate anymore and I think we should see other people." Serena said.

"That's good, don't make a fight out of it though." Mina said.

"I know."

~G-boys~

"What about the rest of you guys? You like any of those girls?" Duo asked.

"……………….." Trowa said nothing.

"I bet they're all just weak women!" Wufei said.

Heero just stood there giving Duo a death glare. Duo sweat drops.

The g-boys turn a corner and……..

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Duo screamed as he fell backwards into Quatra and created a domino effect with the rest of the guys.

~5 seconds earlier at Serena~ 

Serena turned the corner in front of other girls and………….

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Serena ran into someone and fell backwards into Ray causing another domino effect.

"Duo, you braided idiot, why don't you watch where you're going before I KILL YOU!" Heero shouted as he pulled out his gun.

"Eek!" Duo said as he ran and hid behind Serena saying, "Sere hide me, don't shoot me Heero!", causing her to scream at the top of her lungs and say….

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WON'T SHOOT YOU IF YOU HIDE BEHIND ME?" Serena screamed while she was thinking _why does this seem so familiar?_

Duo stops to think for a minute, then says, "I don't know, but why do I feel like I've done this before and how do I know you're name, wait, Sere is you name, right?"

Stay tuned!!

Lucky Kat 


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer- Of course I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam, do you really think I would write this if I did. If you sue me you will get about a dime and some cookies.

Chapter 4

"Yes, my friends call me that some times but my name's Serena and how do you know it wait you're the new students in class this year aren't you."

"Oh, yeah. That's probably how I know your name." Duo said, but he wasn't 100% convinced that's what it was. _Why does she seem so familiar? _He thought.

_Why do I feel like I know him? _Serena was having a hard time figuring out who this person was.

That's when Heero saw her, long blond hair done up in to meatballs on top of her hair, and the most brilliant cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen, though they freakishly reminded him of Duo. For some reason he felt like he knew her, she reminded of someone but he couldn't remember who, when he tried to think about what she would look like without the meatballs she seemed even more familiar. 

As Serena was lost in her thoughts she realized a pair of Persian blue eyes were staring right at her and for some reason she wanted to run into his arms and run her fingers through his wild dark brown bangs, but common sense told her she had no idea who the guy was. And for some odd reason his glare reminded her of Raye.

(We know Raye has violet eyes, but in our story, she has the same color eyes as Heero) 

The rest of the girls got up and Mina saw who had caused the collision and almost fainted from the sudden light-headed feeling she got looking at him. Lita steadied her said…

"You Ok, Mina?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, don't know what came over me, who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh, yeah we haven't even introduced ourselves, I'm Duo Maxwell, that's Wufei Chang over there with black hair, the guy next to him is Trowa Barton, the one giving me a death glare is Heero Yuy, and that's Quatra Winner, but I think you might know him from school, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Serena Tuskino, but you can call me Sere like you already have, the one with blond hair is Mina Aino, the tall one is Lita Kino, the one with black hair is Raye Hino, and the one blue hair is Amy Mizuno."

"Nice to meet you," said Sere.

"Likewise," said Duo.

"Oh my gosh, look what time it is Sere," Amy said

"Huh?" said sere as she checked her watch, "Oh no, well uh we gotta go, there's this big test we gotta take tomorrow, see ya later."

"See ya," Duo said.

With that the girls turned and went home, the guys did the same.

~At the time door~

_They have met, now we'll see what happens, what was that?_ Pluto turned around to see the queen, "What are you doing here?"

"They've met, I'm going to give them back some memories tonight, I just thought you should know," the queen replied.

"Thanks for telling me, I hope they take it well."

The queen disappears.

~Sere and friends~

"Hey Darien, what are you doing here?" Sere asked, a little nervous about what she was about to do.

"Huh, oh nothing," he said

"Guess what Darien, we just met the cutest guys ever!!" Mina said.

_Cutest guys ever, that's what she said after she met the princes of the other planets in the solar system in the past, this can't be good!!_ "Uh, Mina, did one of them happen to have brown hair done in braid?" he asked.

"Yeah! That's the cutest one!"

_THIS IS BAD, VERY BAD!!!!!!_ Darien thought, as he stood there with a shocked face.

_It's now or never Sere, just do it! _"Darien, I think we should see other people, I really don't see how we could be soul mates, we're completely different, and I want to break up," Sere said, as calmly as she could.

_OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!! NOW WHAT? This is bad even worse, bad very bad!!!_ "You will be mine Sere," That was all he said before he turned and walked away.

What's Darien gonna do? Is Sere gonna go after one of the new guys? Find out later.

Always,

Lucky Kat


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth is Told

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so don't sue me because all you'll get are a few pennies and dryer lint.

~Serena and gang~ 

Sere and Mina share an apartment, Lita still has her own apartment, Amy moved in with Raye so she wouldn't be lonely at the shrine after her grandpa died  and she inherited the shrine

All the girls are sleeping in the place they live

~Girls dream~

"Hey guy's, where are we?" Sere asked as she saw her friends in the distance.

"Dunno Sere," Said Mina. 

"You are in my realm," a mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Raye said.

"I did," said the voice as it came into view.

"Mother?" Sere asked

"Yes my dear, I am your mother," there stood a woman with silvery hair that trailed down her back, there were braids in various places around the top of her head that also trailed down her back on top of the rest of her hair. She was wearing a flowing silver dress that had spaghetti straps. There were gold crescent moons on the places where the straps met the dress.

"What happened to your hair, mother?" Sere asked

"This is the royal hairstyle of the moon, my dear."

Sere was now confused "What do you, I thought the meatballs were the royal hairstyle?"

"This may come as a shock, but the memories you have of the Silver Millennium are not true, they are lies created by Prince Darien and his sister, Princess Relena."

"WHAT!!!!????!!" all the girls shouted

"What do you mean mother? I don't understand, why would he do that?"

"During the Silver Millennium, the moon kept order throughout the universe, with the help of the other planets in the solar system. The Earth didn't like the fact that the moon was in first command and tried to take over, it didn't work because all the other planets were on the moon's side, as a result the Earth realized they couldn't win so they stopped trying to take over, until the Prince became king and he and his sister wanted the power, they joined forces with Beryl and attacked the moon, all the other planets helped fight, at first all was well, then Beryl came and brought with her the seven shadow warriors. The shadow warriors are very powerful mobile suits, almost as powerful as a Gundam, but not quite. The princes from all the inner planets piloted Gundams, including my son. They were holding off the shadow warriors while, I was fighting Beryl, and you and the other sailor scouts were fighting Darien and Relena. It was going good until Beryl forced me to use the Silver Crystal, it drained too much of my energy and I couldn't fight anymore, by that time, the pilots had defeated the Shadow Warriors and when they got back to the moon, they found, the scouts fighting Darien and Relena and Serenity kneeling over me trying to see if I was alright. Your brother ran over just before I died, I handed you the Silver Crystal and told the both of you to not be afraid. After that, I died and my body disappeared. 

"Then, all of you fought bravely against them, but they kept producing more and more monsters, all but Serenity, the Prince of the Moon, and the Prince of Mars had been too weakened to fight much longer, or even live much longer, by the time they ran out of monsters. Darien shot at Serenity but the Prince of Mars jumped in front of the blast before it hit you, and he took the full blast. You were devastated; you put all your strength into the Silver crystal and banished them to the end of the universe for all eternity, as a result, you died. Your brother used the Gold crystal and the last of his strength to send everyone to the future to be reborn and live happily with their loved ones.

"Darien somehow escaped and took advantage of this.  When everyone was reborn, he split everyone up, to be born in different places, that's why you took awhile to for the Sailor Scouts, because you all had to find each other.  All of your history and pasts were put into place you knew that you were looking for something, and you found it in each other.  That's how that Sailor Scouts survived all this mess.  The princes also found each other and reformed their old alliance gundams.  However, the memory bonds he put on you were so strong, they kept from your true soul mates up until now.  His plan is failing however, because as you can see, the princes have found you."

"Mother, why did you wait until now to tell us this, and who are the princes?" Sere asked her mother."

"If I had told you before now, and let Darien know his plan to keep you girls and your brothers apart, he might have joined forces with one of your enemies and defeated you, I didn't want that to happen so I could only sit and watch as he manipulated your mind, and I am so sorry for that my dear daughter, and the future you saw is real but the hologram you saw was really the prince of Mars pretending to be Darien to make sure he didn't realize he would fail, and I told Rini to play along with Darien being her father. It was pretty hard to convince her but she understood how important it was so she agreed. We changed her appearance so you wouldn't wonder why she looked nothing looked Darien, and she also acted more like Darien so you wouldn't wonder about that either. And as for who they are, turn around, you guys got all that right?"

-the girls turn around to see none other than Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei-

"Well, I'd say you did a good job of confusing us, who are you?" Duo said as he came out of the shadows.

"I am Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium Moon, and your mother Duo."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Duo and Serena shouted at the same time.

"What are you screaming for Sere?" Duo asked.

"I'm screaming because she's my mother, and if she's also your mother then that would make you my brother!"

Is Serena really Duo's brother? Find out next time!!

Lucky Kat


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer: I've said this before but I guess I'll say it again; I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing and if I did we sure as heck wouldn't be writing this!

Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Duo said.

"You heard me, if she's your mother then that makes you my brother," Serena said.

Duo then faints and almost falls into Heero's arms but Heero steps to the side and let's Dou falls to the ground. Heero then bends down and slaps his face to wake him up.

"Wake up you braided idiot!" Heero said.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! Heero, what you do that for?"

"I really don't think right now is a good time to be unconscious."

"Oh, ok, are you sure you're my sister?"

"Well, I think so, I don't think mom would lie," Sere said.

"Of coarse I wouldn't lie, he is your brother," Queen Serenity said.

"So if he's my brother, then are the rest of them the girls brothers?" Sere asked.

"Well, Quatra is Mina's brother, Trowa is Amy's brother, Wufei is Lita's brother and Heero is Ray's brother," Queen Serenity answered.

"What makes you think we'll believe all this?" Heero said.

"You sure have changed a lot." Queen Serenity said.

"What do you mean by that, Heero's always been like this, hasn't he?" Duo asked. 

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't,"

"Please don't tell me he was worse," Duo said.

"No, he used to be almost as fun as you, Duo."

At this Dou fell to the ground from shock, he gets back up and says, "Yeah, sure, uh huh. Somehow I doubt that."

"Well, I'm not lying. He has been trained since he was 5 years old to not have emotions and to be the 'perfect soldier', he used to enjoy life and have fun."

"You should just give them their memory back, my queen." Pluto said as she suddenly appeared. 

"Oh, alright. Pluto's going to give you your true and full memory back. After she has, you will wake up back in your own home, I think it's almost 5:00 in your world. And it is important for you to not let Darien or Relena know you have your memory back. You must act as if this never happened." Queen Serenity said.

Pluto then twirls her staff around a few times then slams it on the ground, red light surrounds everyone, they see a number of flashbacks, Duo, Sere, and Heero ganging up on Raye when she made fun of Sere, Duo, Mina, Sere, and Heero spying on Amy and Quatra's first kiss, birthday parties of everyone, grand balls that turned into disasters cause Duo, Sere, Mina and Heero were there. Duo and Heero getting chased by Raye for spying on her and Wufei kissing, all the girls going to the guys basketball practice, the girls watching the guys slaughter the Earth team in basketball, Trowa showing Lita all the animals on Mercury, Heero showing Sere all the new mobile suits on Mars, Amy showing Quatra the library on Mercury, Duo showing Mina how to shoot a free-throw, and Wufei showing Raye a new martial arts move he learned. The day they met, Duo and Heero playing so many pranks it wasn't even funny, and many more memories. Then…………………………………..

~Sere and Mina's apartment~

"AH!!" Sere awoke and was breathing rapidly. She then ran to Mina's room.

"Mina was that real?" Mina was already awake so she didn't have to wake her up.

"I think so, was that weird or what, I can't wait to go see Duo!"

"No! You can't, mom said we have to act like that never happened for a while, if you go see Duo now, don't you think Darien would get a little suspicious?" 

"Oh my gosh, you're right. So you're saying we have to act like we don't know them, but they're our brothers and we love them, how are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Heero or my brother for like I don't a thousand years? I just want life to go back to the way things were back then but I guess that's not an option. To me it looks like we're gonna have to fight Darien and Relena, and then we get to try having a normal life. But as long as they think we don't know who they really are, we've got the upper hand so we gotta act like we don't know them as much as I hate it it's true," Sere said while her whole body began shaking.

"Hey Sere don't worry, we'll get through this," Mina said trying her best to comfort her friend.

"Thanks Mina, I'm gonna go call Duo to make sure he knows what's going on, I'll tell him you say hi," Sere said.

"Alright, I'll call the girls on the communicators to let them what to do."

"Good, I'm gonna go get the phone," Sere said as she walked away.

Sere picks up the phone and dials Quatra's number, (the number just came to her, ok) she then waits for someone to pick up. (And just guess who picks up).

/Hello? /

"Heero?" Sere said just above a whisper.

/Serena? / Heero said, shocked that he's speaking to the only girl he ever loved for the first time in a thousand years.

Silence for a few minutes when Sere's finally able to speak.

"Heero, we have to act like we don't know each other or Darien will get suspicious," Serena said trying not to have her voice crack.

/And how do you propose we do that? You can't tell me you haven't missed me.  I know I've missed you and I'm going to murder the man that did this to us./ You can tell in Heero's voice that he is slowly but surely readjusting into his old self.

"I don't Heero, I want nothing more than to run into your arms, what are we gonna do?" Serena.

/We're jus gonna have to try, just know that I still love you Sere, you're the only girl I let get into my heart.  I'll see you tomorrow, ok?/

"K, we'll work something out some how,  I love you." Serena then hung up before lost it.

"Mina, I can't do this." She said as her friend came into the room.

~Quatra's House~

"Duo, I can't do this, I love her, how can I act like I don't even know her?" Heero said.

"No clue what so ever buddy, but we gotta do this either way, as long as they-"

"-don't know we know who they are we've got the upper hand, I know but it's gonna be hard."

"I like this version of you, don't change back ok?

"I'll try."

"Good, I'm going back to bed, wake me up if anything happens."

_I sure wish I could sleep right now. _Heero thought as he went back to his room.

What's gonna happen next? 

Always

Lucky Kat


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Gundam Wing, and if you sue me, you'll get 3 pennies, now on with the story.

Chapter 7

~Monday at school~

"I can't do this, if I see him, I'm gonna want to run into his arms, and stay there for all eternity," Serena said. She had done her hair like Trista's; she did it like Trista's because the thought of doing it like meatballs disgusted her, but if she had done her hair like her mother then that would make Darien suspicious.

"It'll be fine Sere, just act like you've never met them," Amy said.

"I can't Ames, I'm not you remember?"

"Sere, I know how you feel, I'd give anything to be with Trowa right now, but we have to keep our cover or something terrible could happen," Lita said.

"Yeah, ok I'll try," but as soon as she walked in the room, there he was, with his unruly bangs she always loved to run her fingers through, she had to use all the will power she had not to run to him, but luckily the teacher and announced the beginning of class.

~5 minutes earlier~

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. She's the only girl I let steel my heart and she's gonna walk through that door and I have to act like I don't know her. Well, this ought to be fun." Heero said, the last sentence with lots of sarcasm. 

"Tell me about it," Duo said, understanding exactly what his friend was going through.

Then door opened, Heero had to use every single ounce of strength he had not to run up to Sere and hold her just like he used to one thousand years ago. _She's even more beautiful then I remember._

"Class, can we please begin now?" the teacher said.

The girls rushed to their seats, which just happened to be right in front of the guy that owned their heart.

_This is going to be the longest hour I've ever lived through. _All of them thought at the same time.

~10 minutes before the bells rings~

Serena passes Duo a note, Duo opens note and reads…

Guys,

Go to the roof of the school after class. Make sure all the guys come and make sure you're not followed. We'll be waiting for you.

Missed you,

Serena

Duo gives Serena a questioning look, and passes the note to Heero. _What's she thinking? _Heero thinks before passing the note to Quatra, who passes it to Trowa, who passes it to Wufei. The guys all look at each other and they all silently agree. Duo writes Serena a note and passes it to her. Serena reads…

Serena,

We'll be there.

Missed you too,

Duo

~5 minutes after class~

"Are you sure this is safe Sere?" Mina asks Serena.

"No, but I miss him way too much to keep this up much longer."

"Back atcha," Heero says as he walks up behind them.

Mina then runs and tackles Duo, followed by Lita tackling Trowa, and Raye tackling Wufei. Serena and Amy sweatdrop, Heero and Quatra shake their heads. Amy then calmly walks up Quatra, throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Serena and Heero sweatdrop. Serena then looks at Heero and he looks back, Serena then runs to Heero's awaiting arms.

"I've missed soooooooooooooooooo much, don't ever leave me again ok?" Serena said through teary eyes.

"I won't Sere, I promise," Heero said, never loosing his grip on her waist.

The rest of them have gotten up off the ground and Amy has stopped kissing Quatra.

"Hey Sere, what was mom talking about false memories?" Duo asked.

"Darien gave us memories of the Silver Millennium that had me and Darien in love and Earth being on the good side, and all this other stuff that made him look good."

Guys stand there in shock.

"He actually did that, I have a feeling that dude's gonna meet Heero's gun, you just watch," Duo said.

"Not if I kill him first," Serena said.

"Hey, why do you get to kill him?" Heero asks.

"Why don't Serena kill Relena and Heero kill Darien," Amy said trying to make them stop this argument. 

"What did Relena do?" Mina asked.

"She's been a psychopathic stalker to Heero aver since he landed on Earth," Duo said, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? Oh, she's mine!" Serena said. Heero had a half grin on his face at the thought of getting to kill the Earth Prince that had playing with his angel's mind.

"Ya know, you two were meant for each other," Duo said.

"I know," Heero said as he walked over to Serena, grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Wow, you haven't done that in a while,"

"I haven't known you for a while,"

"Yeah, your point is?"

"Oh, never mind," Heero said as he kissed her again.

"Sere, why did you want us to come up here, anyway?" Duo said, never letting go of Mina's waist.

"I wanted to know if you guys got a plan on what to do, cause we got nothing," Sere said, never letting Heero let go of her.

"Well, we don't have a real plan, but I say we just go kick their butts! And stop all this secret stuff, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that, this sucks! And I hate it and you know me and you should know that I'm not a good secret keeper."

"Yes, I know from experience that you're not a good secret keeper. And I agree, it's going to happen sooner or later, so let's make it sooner."

"Ok, so that's two, anyone else say we attack now?" Duo asked.

"I'm in," Heero said.

"Yeah, me too," Mina said.

"It's now or never and obviously it's now," Amy said.

"Same here," Quatra said.

"Yeah, let's go kick their butts!" Lita said.

"I agree, let's go," Trowa said.

"Yeah me too," Wufei said.

"Alright, I guess I have to agree, don't I?" Raye said.

"Yeah, pretty much. I say we let Heero make the plan." Duo said.

"Why me?" Heero asked.

"Because you're good at this sort of thing," Duo said matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm good at going in, shooting everything and getting out before the place blows up."

"Oh, so let's do that."

"We can't do that because it's not a building we're trying to destroy. For this we actually need a plan," Ray said.

"I say we let Amy make the plan," Serena said.

"Yeah!" everyone but Amy said.

"Oh, I guess so." Amy said.

What will Amy decide to do? Find out next time!

Always,

Lucky Kat


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, if I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 8

~Darien and Relena, at Darien's apartment~

"So far, so good. I don't think they suspect anything," Darien said.

"We can only hope, and I can't believe she dumped you. That's just pathetic," Relena said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, shut up. At least I got to be her boyfriend for almost 6 years, you were never Heero's girlfriend, am I right?"

"………… When I think of a come back, I'll let you know"

"Ha!"

~Serena and Mina's apartment~

"Ok, here's my plan…" Amy began as she finished off her plan; she took a half hour to explain it.

"See, I told you Amy would make a good plan," Serena said.

~Time Gates~

"Pluto, will their plan work?" a figure asked.

"I think so, Uranus, but the three of you should go as back up in case it doesn't," Pluto responded.

"Should we let them know we're there?" a second figure asked.

"Yes, Neptune but don't let Darien know,"

"We'll do that," a third figure said.

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, I'm counting on you and I'll be there if things get really bad," Pluto said before the three disappeared.

~Tokyo~

-The Sailor Scouts are at the arcade-

"Should we be scared at all?" Serena asked.

"I don't really know, last time we fought Darien was over 1,000 years ago, who knows if he's stronger or weaker now," Raye said.

"Well, I'm not scared at all. I don't know why, but I'm not. It's like I think Darien won't really fight us. Is that crazy?"

"No, and for all we know, he won't fight us. But, either way we're just gonna have to wait and see." Mina said.

"I guess you're right," Serena said.

-Quatra's House-

"Ya know, I still can't believe we fell for some lies the dumb "prince of Earth" made up, the Moon is so much better!" Duo said.

"He's a lot more powerful than we think, we should be prepared for the worst," Quatra said.

"Stop worrying Quatra, There is no way possible he can beat us, it's like five planets against one," Duo said.

"Duo's right, but we should still be prepared for anything." Wufei said.

"Let's go make sure the Gundams are ready," Trowa said.

"Yeah, let's go! I haven't seen Deathscythe for almost three years!" Duo said.

~Serena and gang are on their way to Serena and Mina's apartment~

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" Lita asked as she pointed up ahead of them.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch I've been waiting to see," Serena said with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't mess this up Sere, we only get one chance at this, you remember what to do, right?" Amy said.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Serena said with an evil grin on her face.

As Serena walks past she pretends to trip and knocks Relena to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!!" Relena shouts then she looks up to see who hit her, and she almost faints at the site of who it is.

"Oh my gosh, I am sooooooooo sorry, are you alright?" Serena said in a _very _sarcastic voice.

"…………………….. Uh, look I don't know who you are but you better watch your back!" Relena said trying so hard not to attack.

"Oh, and why should I watch my back?" Serena asked innocently. 

"You just should!" Relena said, still fighting the urge to attack.

"Seriously Relena, why should Sere watch her back?" Heero said as he walked up behind Serena and put his arms around her.

"Wha………………..huh……………OH SHIT!" Relena said as she realized she was caught.

"Oh, yeah! You better believe you're caught!!" Duo said, all the g-boys were with Heero when he walked up.

"What's going on Sere?" Darien said as he walked up getting very scared to see Heero's arms around her.

"Darien, they know!" Relena said.

"Excuse me?" Darien said getting very nervous.

"Ya know Relena, I think it's you who should watch your back, cause Sere gonna's kick your ass!" Duo said when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Oh really now, does little Princess Serenity think she can beat me? Well I guess we'll see," Relena said, she then walked up to Serena and tried to punch her in the face.

Much to her disapproval, Serena caught her fist and twisted it behind her back until it hurt.

"What were saying about me?" Serena asked in a very sweet voice.

Relena winced in pain and Serena let her go.

"This isn't over, Silver Earth POWER!" Relena shouted holding up a transformation pen.

You see the same transformation the others have and when it stops, Relena stands there in a Sailor outfit with a metallic sea green skirt, collar and boots, and metallic jungle green bows. 

"Let's get this started, moony," Sailor Earth said.

"Sure, why not, Silver Moon Power!" Serena said and began her transformation, the rest of the scouts followed suit.

"Silver Mercury Power!"

"Silver Venus Power!"

"Silver Mars Power!"

"Silver Jupiter Power!"

The scouts still have their original colors but now they're metallic colors, Serena's outfit is a white bodysuit, silver skirt, color and boots, with metallic blue bows. All the scouts are much more powerful. (These are the transformations they had in the past; they remembered them when they go their memory back)

"Ready?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Relena let us get out of here before you get started, I don't wanna get in your way," Darien cut in.

"All right, but hurry up," Relena said.

"Thanks, ok, here's how it's gonna work, dark earth!" Darien began.

After he said "dark earth" about a hundred mobile dolls appeared behind him.

"You have to fight me and my dolls, you decide who fights what, I'll meet directly above this spot in one hour, Relena you come with me."

"K, I'll meet the 5 of you our castle in one hour, use the Sailor Teleport to get there, and don't worry about it being a trick, I wouldn't take you out with that little honor, I want to beat myself," Relena said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger, well, c-ya next time.

Faithfully,

Lucky Kat


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth is Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 9

~G-boys and scouts are at Quatra's house~

"I don't see why they wanted to wait an hour," Serena said, getting a little impatient.

"Who knows, they're probably just scared cause they know the moon's so gonna kick their ass!" Duo said.

"Sere, are we gonna trust them and teleport there?" Amy asked.

"Trust them, yeah right, can you guys take us?" Serena said.

"Yeah, who wants to take Darien and who wants the dolls?" Heero said.

"Well, if you ask me, I say me and you take him and the rest of you take the dolls, I need to repay him for killing all you guys and my mom, and I'm sure you want to get him back for what he did to Sere," Duo said.

Heero glances over at Serena then says, "Yeah, is that ok with you guys?" 

"Yeah that's fine just kick his ass for us," Wufei says.

"We'd better get going, I would just hate to be late," Raye said with an evil smirk.

"Sere," a voice said.

Everyone turns around to Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn.

"Uranus, what are you doing here?" Serena asks.

"We're here as back up in case you need us, and Pluto's gonna come if we get in some serious trouble, but that's not very likely," Saturn said.

"Cool, well we gotta go, we'll see ya if we need ya, but if not well then I guess we'll see ya around!" Serena said.

Everyone walks outside to the Gundams, the outers left back to the time gates to watch and be ready to help. The rest of them got into the Gundams, Wufei and Raye in Atlong, Amy and Quatra in Sandrock, Lita and Trowa in Heavyarms, Mina and Duo in Deathscythe Hell, and Serena and Heero in Wing Zero.

~Inside Atlong~

"Raye, you know we may not live through this," Wufei said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll always love you no matter what happens, and knock on wood, but I think we'll make it out of this," Raye said.

"I'll always love you too Raye," Wufei then kissed and went back to concentrating on flying Atlong.

~Inside Sandrock~

"Amy, if we don't make it out of this, I want you to know that I love you and I always will, no matter what happens," Quatra said.

"I know Quatra and I love you too, I just hope we do live through this, I don't think I could bear loosing you again," Amy said and kissed him.

~Inside Heavyarms~

"Trowa, do you remember right before the last battle in the Silver Millennium, you promised me after it was over we would play basketball together?"

"Yeah," Trowa said with a smile.

"Well, after this is over and we're either still alive, in the other would or reborn again, I want that game, ok?"

"Anything for you," Trowa said and kissed her.

~Inside Deathscythe Hell~

"Duo?" Mina said.

"Yeah Mina?" Duo said.

"Even though I didn't remember you, I felt this heartache when you weren't here in this life. I don't really know what I'll do if anything happens to you in this one, so please be careful."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, and I will, I promise, but you be careful too ok?"

"Yeah I will," Mina said then kissed him.

~Inside Wing Zero~

A single tear slide down Serena's face, Heero notices and puts Zero on autopilot, and turns Serena around so she looking him in the eye.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Heero says with true concern in his eyes.

"They used to be our friends Heero, then they were corrupted and fought us, I told myself that I would never fight them again and I tried to heel them but they wouldn't let me. Why do they want so much power?"

"I don't know," Heero said as the two of them started to remember the times before Earth attacked for the second time, before Darien and Relena became power hungry.

~*~Flashback~*~

"YOU"RE IT RELENA!" a seven-year-old Princess Serenity yelled as she caught Princess Relena of Earth.

"YOU SUCK SERE!" a seven-year-old Princess Relena shouted.

Relena ran towards her victim, got closer………………………….closer…………………closer and……………

"YOU"RE IT RAYE!" Relena shouted as she caught her.

"NOW YOU SUCK RELENA!" Raye shouted, she looked around for the perfect target, then she spotted it, her brother and Duo were about to shoot a rock out of a sling shot at Serenity, so she started sneaking up behind them, getting closer …………………….closer ………. And……….

"YOU'RE IT HEERO!!!!!!!"

~end flashback~

~Flashback~

It's Duo's 16th birthday and he's having a pool party. At this point in time, Heero and Serenity are a couple, and so is Duo/Mina, but no one else yet. Duo, Heero, Quatra, Trowa, Wufei, and Darien are about to pour ice water on the Serenity, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Relena who are sun bathing. They get closer…………… closer …………………….and were about to dump the water when Serenity said, with her eyes closed.

"If, any of you even think about pouring that in us, not only will I never kiss you again, but the rest of us will get revenge, and you know us, it will be good!"

Everyone turns to Heero, it is his girlfriend after all, for an answer on what to do.

"It would be interesting to see how long you think you can go without kissing me, and I'm pretty sure Duo and I can counteract anything you can come up with, pour away boys!" and with that said they dump the water!

"Heero, you are soooooo dead!" Serenity yells as she jumps up and starts to chase after Heero.

"You think you can catch me?" Heero yells.

_This will get him!_ Serenity thought, then she pretended to trip and started to fall. Heero sees this and thinks she really did trip; he runs to her and catches her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, "genuinely" worried.

Serenity smiles evilly and grabs him and flips him over, pinning him to the ground.

"You are so gullible, you know that," Serenity says.

Heero puts on a sly grin and says, "I knew what you doing and I just wanted you to put me in this position," then grabs her chin and kisses her.

Relena and Raye snap a picture, and Ray yells, "Now that's one to show mom!"

Heero and Serenity blush deeply.

~End flashback~

"I miss those days Heero, what happened to them to become this way?"

"I don't know Sere, but you're gonna have to forget those days. I miss them too but they've changed now and I don't think that even you can change them back." Heero said.

"I know, how much farther?" 

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Be careful, alright Heero, if I loose you again I'll go insane, literally."

"I die, it will be protecting you so don't feel bad, and I will be careful."

Serena looks into his eyes and knows she can't say anything to convince him not to give his life to save hers because she knows that there's nothing he can say to make her not give her life to save his. She can't find words to say that so she leans in and kisses him.

A link pops into Heero's gundam, it's Duo.

"Heero, we're there." Is all he said in a very solemn tone. 

Everyone looks out of the Gundam they're in to see a giant black crystal castle.

So, you found out some more about their past, but what's gonna happen in the fight? If anyone has a good idea for a result or what should happen in the fight, let me know, I'm almost a block.

Always,

Lucky Kat


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth is Told

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. School just ended and I had a lot of projects to do so I didn't get to work on my fic! I'd like to thank Anime Princess for the awesome ideas!! And now, my 10th chapter!

Disclaimer: 10 words… I. Do. Not. Own. Sailor. Moon. Or. Gundam. Wing. Period.

Recap- Everyone looks out of the Gundam they're in to see a giant, black, crystal castle.

"Take us down there now before Darien comes out," Serena said.

"Yeah." Heero said. All the Gundams start going down to the castle. They all remember the last time they headed towards a castle like this one.

~Flashback~

"What happened to them?" Mina asked, trying as hard as she could to understand what happened. The truth was that no one knew exactly what happened.

"All we know is that the found the accounts of when their parents attacked the moon and decided they wanted the power," Heero said.

"Didn't Relena once mention something about a crystal that she and her brother found one say along with some old files on a war?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I think I remember Darien saying something like that and when they touched the crystal a weird energy went inside them, he said that they didn't like it so they never went back there again." Duo said.

"Oh my gosh, they could have come back upon those files after he became King and decided to carry out what their parents tried to do with that crystal." Raye said.

"I bet you're right, and didn't we hear Queen Serenity talking about a dark crystal on Earth that messed with your mind?" Quatra said.

"This can't be happening," Lita said.

"We may not want to believe it, but they're not on our side any more, we're going to have to fight them whether we like it or not," Trowa said.

"Trowa's right you know, you're going to have to fight us," a new voice said.

"They all turn around to see Darien and Relena.

"Are you ready for this?" Darien asked. He turned and jumped into a pitch black Gundam.

"You better be ready girls, I'm getting tired of waiting." Relena said.

"Heero, be careful, and that goes for all of you," Serenity said.

"We will, I love you," Heero said back and kissed her. All the other guys did the same, kissing their girlfriend.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, I'm sooooooooo touched, SILVER EARTH POWER!" Relena said. A big wind pick up as she transformed.

"We better get going guys, BE CAREFUL GIRLS," Duo shouted as he saw the girls getting ready to transform.

"WE WILL," Serenity shouted back.

Little did they know that the next time they saw each other, would be their last time, in that lifetime at least.

~End Flashback~

The Gundams landed and the girls jumped out, "BE CAREFUL GIRLS," Duo shouted with a smile and a wink.

"WE WILL!" Serena shouted back with the same smile and wink.

The guys were about to take off when Wing Zero's hatch opened and Heero jumped out. He ran over to Serena and grabbed her in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Let's make it right this time. Use your starlight to weaken her and then try to heal her; it might work this time. I love you." Then he kissed her cheek and ran back to his Gundam. Serena smiled and then turned to Relena, or now, Sailor Earth.

"You had better be ready for this, DARK EARTH!" after Sailor Earth said that, about 10 monsters appeared behind her.

" It'll take more than some monsters to beat us," Sailor Moon said calmly.

"That's what you think, but these monsters are stronger than any you've ever fought, plus, they can regenerate themselves. Oh, and you won't be helping them fight Sailor Moon."

"Just what so you mean by that?" Sailor Moon asked very skeptically. 

"This," Relena said with an evil grin and then snapped her fingers causing herself and Sailor Moon to disappear.

~Darien, Duo, and Heero~

"You think you can beat us this time with out going ahead in time a thousand years?" Darien asked.

"You better believe it!" Duo shouted as he slashed at Darien with his scythe.

"I finally found my angel and there's no way I'm gonna loose her again so soon!" Heero said as he went at Darien with his beam sword.

"Heero, you go at him with that for a while, I'm gonna try and figure out a weakness," Duo said through a private link.

"Yeah," Heero said. He then got into a major battle with beam swords against Darien.

~Trowa, Quatra, Wufei and all the mobile dolls~

"These dolls are stronger than before," Trowa said.

"Yeah, lets just be glad they aren't the shadow warriors," Wufei said.

"Guys, you take them for a while, I'm going to try to analyze them," Quatra said. "I've got it, hit the right arm, they'll be weakened and then you finish them off."

"Got it!" Wufei said as he went for the right arm of a doll. He hit it and the doll stopped moving for about 5 seconds giving Wufei the chance to slice it through the middle, then it blew up. "Good work Quatra," They all continued getting rid of the dolls until there were only seven left. Then, the seven that were left changed shape. They became the mobile suits they all had fought very hard to destroy over a thousand year ago; the shadow warriors.

"I think we may be in trouble," Quatra said as he remembered the hard battle they went through when all of the pilots were there to fight, now there were only three of them and they couldn't get Duo or Heero because just one of them would probably loose against Darien.

"Now what do we do?" Trowa asked.

*ducks as stuff is thrown at me* I know, I know, this took a _really _long time to get out, and it's kinda short, sorry. I'll try and got a longer one out soon. And please help me, I need ideas for a fight scene, should I have duo and Heero beat Darien and go help the others or have them beat the shadow warriors and then go help Heero and Duo? And any help on attacks by the Sailor Scouts would help too, and help on that fight scene. I know it sounds like I need help on everything but really I do. Like I've said before, this is my first fanfic so if you have any ideas, PLEASE!! Let me know! 

'Till next time! 

Lucky Kat


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth is Told

AN- This chapter will be longer than most, I'm gonna try and it rap up most of the things in here. I can't believe I'm already on the 11th chapter! It's not even taken that long. *Ducks as veggies are thrown at me* okok so maybe it has been a little while, but still! Any wayz, you're probably starting to get irritated at how long my AN are for this chapter but it's a long chapter so it has to have long AN, right? Ok, ok here's the chapter, see you at the end!

Disclaimer: this is just a repeat of what I've said in the last ten chapter but I guess I have to say it again, I don't own Sailor Moon OR Gundam Wing, isn't just _such _a surprise?

~Sailor Moon and Earth~

Serena looked around, she was in a place with an ice rink that was covered in fog. She was dressed as Princess Serenity. There was a table set up not too far away with a birthday cake on it and decorations were set up everywhere. _What is this place, why does it seem so familiar?_ Serena thought. Then a person appeared in the fog. It was Heero, but he was dressed as Prince Heero.

"We've been waiting for you, Sere," with a strange smile on his face, as if he were hiding something.

"What are you talking about Heero?" Serena said.

His smile grew and she could now see more people coming up behind him. "SURPRISE!!!" all her friends came out of background and the lights turned on, they were giving her a surprise 18th birthday party.

Relena came up to her laughing and said, "Heero told us how you didn't want the big giant ball for your birthday but Queen Serenity said you had to have it, "it is tradition." So he planned this party for you in addition to it, isn't that sweet?"

Serenity looked at him with tears in her eyes, he had the cutest smirk on his face, then ran over to him hugged him, "Thank you so much Heero, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh come on, bro, you're not gonna stand there hugging her all day are you? You have include us in on some of it!!!" Ray said, she then picked up some ice skates and took them over to Serenity. "Come on Sere."

Serenity took the skates and the party began. It was almost over and they had just finished opening presents when Heero took Serenity by the hand.

"Did you like your present?" He asked.

"Oh, um yeah I loved it," She said as she held the little Wing Zero model.

"No you didn't, you really suck at lying to me Sere, and I didn't mean for you to like it, it was a joke, this is the present I got for you, I didn't want you to open it with everyone staring at you," Heero said as he handed her a small, neatly wrapped box.

She gently took it from his hand and stared at it, "Go on, open it," Heero said.

She unwrapped it and what was inside made her speechless; it was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was a circle with the symbol of Mars on top of a crescent moon; small diamonds and rubies outlined the edge. She opened the locket and her favorite picture of Heero was on one side. It was the picture of him on his 18th birthday; he had his classic half smile, half smirk on that made Serenity nearly melt. On the other side was Serenity in the arms of Heero at a ball. After she opened the locket, their song was played by the locket; My Everything.

"Oh Heero, I love it," Serenity said after she found her voice.

"I'm glad you like it," Heero said as he pulled Serenity into a passionate kiss which she returned gratefully.

"Hey, what did he give you, he wouldn't tell me what it was before he gave it to you?" Ray said.

With a very big smile, the Prince of the Moon said, "He told meeeeeeeeeee."

"And you didn't tell me!" Mina said.

"He swore me to secrecy!" Duo said.

"Who cares, just let us see it!" Relena said.

Serenity and Heero looked at each amused looks then she showed everyone the locket.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," Lita said.

I was then that Darien and Relena realized that they could never have their long time crushes because they seemed to be taken.

This was the last time that the Princes and Princesses of all the inner planets would meet as friends.

Sailor Moon then woke up to find one of her very best friends looking at her with disgust. 

~End Dream~

"Relena?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I see you're finally awake! I'm not in to all this talking, give up your claim on Heero's heart and I'll let you go," Sailor Earth said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that and even if I did, he wouldn't let me."

"If that's your decision, then let the fight begin!" Sailor Earth said as she ran and tried to punch Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon blocked and tried to kick but Earth jumped out of the way. Their fight would continue like this for a long time.

~Darien, Heero, Duo~

Darien and Heero had been fighting hard for a while now; Duo was still trying to find a weakness.

"Heero, I can't find one, let me hold him off and you try," Duo said as he swung his scythe around getting ready.

"Y…….yeah," Heero said as he tried to catch his breath. "Be careful ………about his ………beam sword, …..it's extremely strong."

Heero backed up and Duo charged. Heero started working with his controls and after about 5 minutes Duo said, "Do you have a weakness yet? I can't hold him off much longer!"

"Almost……………………………. I've got it, well sort of, his beam sword is the only main attacker he has, see if you can get a hold of that arm or knock it off or something and I'll attack," Heero said.

"Got it," Duo said as he tried to knock it away but nothing worked so he spun around and took hold of the arm, "Now Heero!"

Heero slashed down at him and cut the other arm off, he then charged up his buster rifle. "Duo when I say so, get out of there as fast as you can."

"Got it."

The buster rifle charged up and ………"NOW!!!!!!!!" Duo jumped out of the way and Heero shot the rifle. It hit Darien's gundam. After the shot was over, Darien was still alive, but his gundam was, well I guess you could say, out of commission. 

"You will not win this time!" Darien said as he teleported down to the castle.

"Should we go after him?" Duo asked.

"No, let's go check on the others," Heero responded.

But what they saw when they got there, shocked them.

~15 minutes earlier at Quatra, Trowa, Wufei~

"This is gonna be hard," Wufei said while looking at the shadow warriors.

"Not likely, remember after fighting them for an hour or so Heero found that weakness, all we have to is hit the power supply on their neck," Quatra said.

"Yeah, but what if they changed that after we defeated them?" Trowa said.

"Only one way to find out," Wufei said as he picked a shadow warrior and went at it. He slashed at its neck and it swerved out of the way, protecting its neck. "I guess that would prove Quatra's point, hit the neck, it won't be that hard, I hope."

"There's three of us and seven of us, we each have to take two of them and one of will have to try three," Quatra said.

"We can do that," Trowa said, and then they all went at a shadow warrior. They would have been doing good, except that trying to take two each, was relatively impossible.

~Heero and Duo~

"It doesn't look like they need us," Duo said as a joke.

Heero didn't say anything back, he just surveyed the situation. _All right Quatra took on three, I'll get rid of two of those, Wufei's got two and he seems ok for the moment so I'll send Duo over to help Trowa._ "You take one off of Trowa, I'll try and get two off a Quatra," Heero said. 

"Alright, see ya," Duo said as he blasted. Heero then took off towards Quatra.

Duo attacked one of the shadow warriors attacking Trowa. He got a good hit to its arm and it turned around to attack Duo, who blasted back a ways to get it away from Trowa.

"Thanks," Trowa said through a link.

"No prob," Duo said back.

"Stop talking and start fighting," Heero said, he popped in on their conversation.

"Right," Duo and Trowa said.

Heero was almost to Quatra when he got an idea, he watched intently on the fight and when he saw his chance he went in. He went straight for the neck of a shadow warrior. He hit the right spot and it blew up. Quatra hadn't even seen Heero there.

"Thanks Heero."

"Your welcome, you take that one by you and I'll take the other one."

"Got it."

Quatra began his fight with just the one and was doing really well. Heero was getting really annoyed by all this happening so he plunged his beam sword straight through the neck of the one he was fighting, ultimately causing it to explode. He then went over to Wufei and kick one of them off of him.

"Get rid of that thing quick, I'm getting a bad feeling about what's happening down at the castle," Heero said to him.

"Yeah, me too."

Wufei then slashed through the neck of the one he was fighting with his energy triton (That's what Duo's Babe says it's called, but it's the thing that kind of looks like Duo's scythe) and made it explode. Heero had taken off after the one he kicked off of Wufei and shot it with his buster rifle. Quatra, Trowa, and Duo had also finished off their shadow warrior and they looked at Heero.

"Oh, you think I know what to do now?" Heero said, opening up a link to all of them.

"Yeah, don't you?" Duo said.

"Well, I say we go down and find Darien," Heero said.

"What do you mean find him, I thought you finished him," Wufei said.

"We finished off hid gundam, but he teleported back down to the castle," Duo said.

"Oh, then I say we go down there too," Quatra said.

"Right," All of them said at once. Then they blasted off down towards the castle.

~Sailor Scouts and the Monsters~

"We're getting nowhere, have you found a weakness yet Mercury?" Mars said.

The scouts had been fighting the monsters for about half an hour so far but every time they actually got a hit in, the monster would regenerate itself.

"Almost…………………………………………….got it, its eyes, that's the only way it can find you, it has no hearing or sense of smell, if you got rid of the eyes, we can just attack, and it won't know where we are to attack back."

"Sounds good, I'll try it on this one," Jupiter said as she pointed to an exceptionally ugly green one. She ran towards in and readied her attack, "Jupiter thunder………….. CRASH!" she said. The lighting hit the monster in the eyes and it froze. This gave Venus enough time to use her attack.

"Venus love and beauty……. SHOCK!" the attack hit the monster it fell over, just to get back up again.

"Ok, back to the drawing board," Mercury said as she got her computer back out.

"Wait, let me try something," Mars said as she attacked an orange one. "Mars Fire……… Ignite!" The attack had no effect. But for some reason, Mars looked happy, she then turned and tried the same attack on a red one. The attack hit its eyes and froze. She then got an even bigger smile on her face as she went to finish it off. "Mars Flame……. Shooter!" The monster disintegrated.

"These monsters were made specifically for each one of us, two each. You have to attack the monster of your color!" She said.

"But then what do we do about the silver ones?" Venus said.

"I'll try them!" Duo said as he and the rest of the guys ran up, "but where's Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor Earth disappeared with her just after she produced these monsters," Jupiter said.

"Wonderful," Heero said sarcastically.

"What happened to you guys?" Mars asked.

"Uummmmmmmm, we'll tell you later, right now there's some ugly things to take care, look out!" Wufei said as he lunged forward and knocked Mars down and got hit with some energy that was being sent by a monster who was getting tired of waiting.

"WUFEI!!!!!!!" Mars and Jupiter said as he fell to the ground.

"I'm fine, it only hit my arm, don't worry, just go get those monsters!" Wufei said back.

They all nodded and went off to their color monster, Duo going up to the silver ones. Heero went with him just in case he needed help. Everyone else went with their sister, but is only had one monster left so he went with Duo.

"You think you can beat that thing?" Heero asked.

"Maybe, the rest of them are using attacks from back then so maybe we should transform and use our swords," Duo answered.

"Yeah." They both closed their eyes and transformed into knight's armor. Duo's was black and silver with a crescent moon engraved in gold on the shoulder. Heero's was just like Duo's only with the Mar's symbol red on his shoulder. (The armor is kind of like Darien's prince form in the show)

The rest of the guys saw Heero and Duo transform so they did too. Their armor was like theirs except, Quatra a an orange Venus symbol on his shoulder, Trowa had a blue Mercury symbol on his shoulder, and Wufei had a green Jupiter symbol on his shoulder.

Mars tried to attack the other monster in front of her but everything she tried didn't work. "I don't get, I could kill the other one."

Heero saw this and an idea popped into his head. He walked over to Mars, and drew his sword. He leaped into the air and came down on the monster, slicing it in half and killing it. 

Mars……. Check

"One of the monsters was made for the princess, the other for the prince," Heero said.

"So how do we tell the difference?" Quatra said.

"Just attack one of them and see what happens," Mina said.

"Oh, that could work, here we go," Quatra said as he took out his sword and slashed at one of them. His sword just hit the monster and he was thrown back. "Venus, I think that one's yours."

"Me too, Venus Crescent Beam………… Smash!" Venus blinded the monster. "Venus Love and Beauty……. Shock!" She finished it off. Quatra then slashed through the other one.

Venus………… Check

Trowa slashed through one of the blue monster and Mercury went for the other one. Both being successful.

Mercury……….. Check

Jupiter went for the same green one that she had blinded earlier and Wufei took the other, again, both of them were successful.

Jupiter………… Check

Duo looked at the two silver monsters. _Now what? Sere's not here to take the other one, how are we gonna get rid of it? Oh, well I might as well take of the one I can. Here goes._ Duo thought before he slashed at one of them and was thrown back really hard. "I'm guessing that's Sere's."

"Yeah, but it's a lot stronger than the others," Mercury said looking at the readings on her computer.

"Great, just great," Duo said as he went and slashed the eyes of the other one. It worked so he went and finished it off.

Moon…………. Half check

"Now what? We can't destroy the other one with out Sailor Moon." Mars said.

~Sailor Moon and Earth~

"I won't let you win again Relena," Moon said.

"Yeah, but even if I don't beat you, your friends won't still be alive to help you celebrate, so I would still win," Earth said.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I could tell you, since you won't be able to go help them. The monsters they're fighting right now can only be beaten by one person each. They have to attack the eyes first of the monster that's the color of their planet, then they can finish them off. There are two monsters to each planet, one for the princess and one for the prince. If you try to attack a monster that is not yours, you get flung back and the monster can heal its wounds instantly. Oh, and the one made for you, has to be attacked many times, after you hit it the first time, it will change colors and the others have to attack when their color comes up. After all of them have attacked, it will go back to silver and you have to finish it off."

"But I can't hit it the first time, I'm in here, and the guys are off fighting Darien, they won't be able to defeat more than half of them out there!"

"Exactly, and even if the guys did get there, your monster is the strongest and without you hitting it first, it has no weakness." She said with a smile.

"RELENA YOU IDIOT!!!! You just told her how to beat that monster!! The guys are already out there and have destroyed their monster so it's down to hers! The stupid princes of Mars and the Moon destroyed my gundam so I had to teleport back here, and now you've probably ruined it ALL!"

"I did not, she can't get away!"

Sailor Moon took the opportunity and attacked, "Star Light……..Blast!!" the attack hit both of them and it cleared the entrance giving Sailor Moon enough time to get away. She remembered what Heero said about heeling them, but from the way they acting, it was gonna take a lot more power than she had at the moment to bring them back to their side, so bolted for the door. She finally got out and ran up to the others who were trying to stay alive against the monster.

"This is impossible with out Sere!!!" Duo said.

"You called?" Sailor Moon said from behind with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I'm glad to see you! Sailor Moon these mon—" Mercury started but was stopped by Moon.

"I know, Earth told me all about it cause she didn't expect me to get out of there. Then, Darien walked in and started yelling at her for telling me about it. I took advantage of it attacked them then got the heck out of there. I have to attack it first, then it's gonna change color and who's ever color it is has to attack. After all that's over, it'll go back to silver and Duo and I have to finish it."

"Relena's really dumb to tell you all of that," Heero said.

Sailor Moon stopped and looked at all the guys, and stopped on Heero. "I haven't seen that outfit in a while."

"Well, it's not really part of my everyday wardrobe anymore," Heero said with a smile.

"Can finish the monster now?" Ray asked exasperated.

"Oh, sure." Sailor Moon said and then walked towards the monster. "Moon Tiara……….. MAGIC!!!!!!" She hit the monster straight in the eyes and it fell over. She then ran back over to the group. "What ever color it changes to, go and attack quickly, let's get this over with soon!"

"Right!" Everyone else said.

The monster stood back up and was now blue. Mercury and Trowa stepped forward.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Sailor Mercury said and Trowa slashed it with his sword. The monster then turned orange. Venus and Quatra stepped up.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock," Sailor Venus said while Quatra sliced the monster. When the monster stood up, it was green. Jupiter and Wufei took the stage now.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter said as Wufei cut through that thing as if it were butter. The monster was now red. Time for Mars and Heero to attack.

"Mars Flame Shooter!" Sailor Mars shouted while Heero jumped up and came crashing down on the monster with his sword. Now it was back to Silver.

"Let's go Duo! SILVER……………………. MOOOOOOOOOOOON……………… GLOW!!!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted as Duo ran in and stabbed the ugly thing in the chest. It then disintegrated. 

"Glad that's over," Mars said. "Those monsters were starting to get on my nerves!"

"Yeah, but now you have to fight us!" Darien said coming up behind them with Relena.

"This will be fun," Relena said.

"I sooooo look forward to it," Duo said sarcastically. 

I think I'll end it here for now!

AN- so what did you think? Am I good at fight scenes? Let me know what you think of this, and any suggestions would be appreciated. Sorry if I got the attacks wrong, I haven't watched the show in a while. Oh yeah, I made up Sere's Silver moon glow and starlight blast. When she uses that attack, a glowing ball of energy appears in her hand and hits the enemy, kind of like a DBZ energy beam. If any of you have an idea about what should happen next, let me know and I might put it in. The song is not mine, it's sung by 98 degrees. The locket will be significant later on too, you'll just have to wait and see how. I'm really sorry this took so long to get out, I made like twice as long as the others to make up for it though! It's summer now so I have more time to write so the chapters will get out quick again. I got a really nice review from wolfeye on the last chapter that made me go on and start this one, thanks wolfeye!! And seeeeee reviews help me out a lot! All right, I'll let you go now, make sure you review!!

Till next time, 

Lucky Kat 


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Chapter 12

Hello!!  Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's gave me an awesome review!! I'll try to use your ideas in this chapter, let me know if this is what you meant!!  This may be the last chapter, but we'll see, you never know with me!

Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing.

Now, on with the story!!

~At Earth's Castle~

"Darien, you really need to stop all this, first the memories and now you want to kill us again, what's gotten into you?" Serena tried to reason.

"You will be mine and I will not stop until either you are mine and I am king, or you will be dead and I will still be king, it's as simple as that," Darien said. 

"I'll tell you right now that Serena will never be yours and you'll have to kill me first if you think you're going to harm her in any way," Heero said with his trademark death glare.

"Oh really? Well, maybe I should educate all of you of what you've up to.  If your love is as strong as you say it is, then even false memories shouldn't have led to another," Darien said with an evil smirk and then did some ridiculous looking hand gestures before the scouts and pilots were shown some true memories from this lifetime….

The first was Sailor Moon being saved by Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon then got all goo-goo eyed and kissed Tuxedo Mask passionately in thanks.  Heero's blood began to boil at the thought of Serena willingly kissing Darien.

Next there an image of Duo walking hand in hand with Hilde, then he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as they sat on a park bench to watch the sunset.  Mina didn't exactly like watching this.

Then of course they were shown Mina and Lita at the arcade drooling over Andrew and all the other guys that walked through the door.  Duo and Trowa definitely did NOT appreciate the thought of their girls chasing after every guy that walked through a door.

The next picture was of Amy and Greg, when his image was used against them during the fight with Beryl.  Quatra was completely put out that another man meant enough to Amy that an enemy could use him against her.

And the images went on and on.  Wufei and his wife, Heero dancing with Relena, Relena constantly following Heero everywhere, more dates of Darien and Serena.  And of course, Raye also dating Darien, and then Raye with Chad.  Through all of this each scout and pilot was getting madder and madder.

When the images finally stopped, they rounded on each other.

"Why were at a park that other girl!?! You only take me to parks!!" Mina yelled to Duo.

"Yeah, well I thought I was the only guy you ever drooled over, you told me all other guys were repulsive when agreed to be mine!!" Duo said back.

"Who was that guy Amy, was he really that important to you?" Quatra asked, he wasn't mad, just hurt beyond words.

"He was no one Quatra, don't you trust me?  I didn't remember you, it wasn't like I was cheating on you," Amy answered.

"Just why flirting with every guy you saw, I didn't think you were like that anymore," Trowa said coldly to Lita.

"Whoa buddy, I had to be happy somehow, it's not like you were there for all the time, I had to get through everything that happened to me on my own!! I think I'm entitled to flirt a little considering you weren't even there!!"

"Raye how could date pathetic excuse for man, and then that other guy.  What were you thinking?!?" Wufei could not believe that his Raye had dated Darien.

"You're accusing me?!?!  What's all this about your WIFE!! You were married?" Raye was not going to accept this.

"How could drool over his every move?  I understand you weren't thinking but come on Sere, how could you be that dependent on him?"  Even Heero couldn't stank all these images.

"Don't you turn on me Heero, you have no idea what it was like without you.  And Relena was all over you too, it appears!!" Serena was not going to take this.

Darien and Relena had been watching the scene with glee as their plan worked; everyone had turned on each other.  All they had to do now was attack and completely split the ranks.

The only thing they didn't count on were three other Sailor Scouts arriving on the scene just in time. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Sailor Uranus was not particularly pleased with the events going on.

Everyone stopped yelling and stared awestruck at Uranus, Neptune and Saturn.

"You all love each other, you cannot hold each other accountable for what you did under false memories," always the voice of reason, Neptune said.

"You didn't even know the other existed, stop being stupid and finish this fight!!" Saturn said, she was getting very frustrated.

Serena was the first to come to her senses.  "She's right, let's do this."

"You think you can just beat us like that?" Darien said, getting a little nervous because now he had no plan.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're going to do, let's go!" Heero said, he was really pissed by now and was not going to take any more of this jerk that had controlled the one thing that mattered to him.  He drew is sword and charged at Darien, the other pilots quickly followed.

"Heero's right, we're not gonna take anymore of this Relena, your time here is up!" Raye said, she followed her brother's lead and charged in, the other Sailor Scout minus the outers and Sailor Moon followed her.

Sailor Moon looked on with horror. "NO!! There our friends, we can't just destroy them!!"

"Sailor Moon, calm down.  Just wait until they have weakened them, and then heal them.  But save your strength now, you're gonna need it," Sailor Uranus said.

"No, I can't just wait, I'll do it now!!" Sailor Moon said as she got out her Silver Crystal and powers it up.

Heero sees this out of the corner of his eye and panics, he runs over to her.

"Sere, you don't have enough strength for that now, they're too strong, it'll kill you!!" Heero said to her.

"I can make it Heero, get everyone back," Sailor Moon said with determination in her eyes.  At Heero's fearful look, she said, "I'll make it, I promise."

"NO SERENA, NOT YET!!" Heero pleaded with her, but she wouldn't listen, the crystal lit up and the light shown over Darien and Relena.  They were only slightly injured so far and were still very strong.  They were lifted up away from the battle so Serena could heal them.

"Darien, Relena, I know you're still good, come back to our side, let me heal you!!" Serena pleaded with them. 

"NEVER!!!!" they both shouted at the same time.

"SERENA, DON'T YOU DARE PUT ANYMORE ENERGY INTO THAT CRYSTAL!!  YOU WON'T LAST!!" Heero said to Serena, his eyes spoke volumes about how desperate he was about this.  But he knew she wouldn't listen, she never did in these situations. 

"SERENA, WE WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN!!" Duo shouted when he realized what his sister was about to do.  He brought out the gold crystal and joined Serena.

"I know both of you are still good, do not stay evil!!" Sailor Moon put one more burst of energy into the crystal and with Duo's help, it was finally enough.  Relena and Darien fell to the ground new people.

However, the last burst that Sailor Moon gave, she did not have.  She fell in a dead faint to the ground.  Everyone else was too caught up in Darien and Relena to realize this though.  

"Are you really back Relena?" Sailor Venus asked.  

"I think so, and it's all thanks to Serena!!" Relena was excited to finally be released.

"Where is Serena?" Darien asked.

Everyone looked around and screamed when they saw Serena on the ground.  Heero ran to her side and lifted her head into his lap.

"Serena, you have to wake up.  Wake up dammit!! You said you'd be okay, you promised!!" Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, was near tears.

Serena didn't respond in the slightest.

"Heero, I think I can help," Darien said as he approached Heero.

"What the hell do you think you can do? It's your fault she's like this!!" Heero yelled back.

"I deserved that, but here," Darien handed Heero a little black box.  "I regret to say it, but I tried everything I could to destroy, but nothing worked, so I saved it.  It might help you now."

Heero opened the box to find the locket he gave Serena on 18th birthday.  He was shocked to say the least.  He quickly put the locket around Serena's neck and it opened to play their song, but he hadn't opened it.

"Please Sere, don't leave me now, I need you.  You are my everything," Heero whispered in her ear so only she could hear, no one else.  As he said these words, the perfect soldiers broke down to tears.  He clutched Serena's body to his and prayed she would wake up.  He would not stay living if she was not with him.

"Heero, don't cry.  I'd never break a promise to you," Sere whispered in Heero's ear.

He jerked and looked down to see Serena magnificent eyes staring right back at him.  It was the happiest moment of his life. 

Then reality hit him like a rock…

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, you'll wake up alone Sere," Heero said dead seriously.

"First of all, I know you don't mean that, second of I promise I won't, third of all, why haven't you kissed me?" Serena asked as she pulled Heero down to her for the most passionate kiss of that lifetime so far.

"I'm sorry about earlier, forgive me?" Mina asked Duo.

"Of course baby, but now that I am here, I better be the only guy you gawk at, as you will be the only girl I gawk at, agreed?" Duo answered back with a smile.

"Agreed, wanna kiss and make up?" Mina said and was immediately answered.

"What were we fighting over earlier?" Raye asked Wufei.

"Who cares? Just get over here and kiss me now that it's over," he answered.

Similar conversations went on between the other couples followed by lots of kissing.

The outers watched with smiles and slowly left the scene to go home.  They didn't want to interrupt.

Darien and Relena watched with sad looks.  They both knew that they were the reason for all of this heartache and neither one of them could stand it.  They looked at each other and silently agreed.  Relena spoke up.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone turns to listen to her, they stay wrapped in their significant others' arms the whole time.  Which just reinforces her resolve.

"Darien and I would just like to apologize for everything we've done and thank you for saving us.  However, it is quite clear that we have no place here.  We're decided to leave for one of the colonies.  We're going to start our lives over with a new start."

"What?!?" Serena said.  "I just used all me energy to heal you and you're gonna leave? I healed you so we could be friends again!!"

"We're not gone for good, we'll be back," Darien said.

"We just need to get our lives started for real now.  We have to do something good for a change.  We'll keep in touch though," Relena said.

"That is a quite logical thing to do," Amy said.

"Well, then I guess we'll be seeing you.  Don't look so sad Serena, I'll be in touch." Relena said.

"Till next time," Darien said.

That being said, Darien and Relena teleported away.  

"Seems kind of like a let down, doesn't it?" Duo said after they were gone.

"Not really, they do need to start their own lives," Heero said.

"I just hope they can be happy now," Serena said.

"They will be," Mina said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scouts went back to normal life and continued going to school.  The only difference was that now they were happier then they ever dreamed they would be.

The pilots settled into the town for good.  Quatra didn't have to force them to stay in one place for more than a couple months at a time now.  The now lived permanently in one town.  Heero and Duo moved into an apartment together.  Trowa moved in with Lita so she wouldn't have to live on her own anymore.  Quatra stayed in his mansion of course and Wufei stayed there too.  

On the day of their one-year anniversary of being back together, Heero proposed to Serena and of course she answered an outstanding yes.  The first people on the guest list, after the other scouts and pilots of course, are Darien and Relena who have stayed in touch as promised.

The pilots have promising careers with the Preventers and the Scouts are all still searching for the right job for them as they finish college.

Everything is near perfect now for the heroes and heroines of this story.  Of course it is not out right perfect because absolute perfect things are dead boring and we all know that Serena and Heero could never have a boring life.

But for all practical purposes, everyone…

Lived Happily Ever After!!

~The End~

PHEW!!! There it is ladies and gents, my first story.  It feels amazing to say that I finished a story!! Woohoo!!!!  So tell me what you think!! How did I do?  Did the ending justify the story?  Was the story any good?  I love to hear what people think of my work!!

~*~Remember, the only thing to fear, is fear itself~*~

Lucky Kat


End file.
